Love Has Always Been There ::SasuYuu OneShot::
by JapanAnimeRox
Summary: A one-shot for my best friend, Yuuki. SasuYuu FTW! XD. Hope ya enjoy -


Name: Rayne (Yuuki's first alter-ego)

Name: Hachiro (Another alter-ego)

Name: Yuuki

Info: A rebel to the world, Yuuki is an outcast. She is loved by no one, hated by many. Or so she thought......

~*~*~Story Start~*~*~

Yuuki walked home, listening to her prized iPod. As she walked, she was crying to one of her favorite songs by one of her favorite bands. Otherwise known as The World Has Its Shine [But I Would Drop It On A Dime] by Cobra Starship. Yuuki walked under the cloud-covered sky to a dorm belonging to Uchiha Sasuke, a rival to her.....and a close friend....

Yuuki's POV

I walked past homes and dorms along the streets, heading towards Sasuke's home. Suddenly, I smelt an alluring aroma. The stream maybe? I followed the scent to its source.

Where are you going, Yuuki?! Rayne asked her.

Sasuke's gonna be worried if you don't get you butt home, Hachiro scolded.

I don't really care about that baka, I lied to them. I sorta did like him, but I didn't bother to tell these airheads.

Suuuure.

We sooooo believe you.

Shut it!!!

I decided to tune whatever other teasing they were about to throw my way. Why should I listen to them?

I could tell I was getting closer to the river when the smell started pounding in my nose. Not burning, because I actually liked the smell. A small rumble came from above. Thunder. I had wondered when it was coming.

As I arrived, I saw something black. I couldn't quite make it out though.

Duck boy.

Oooooh, Yuuki's boyfriend.

Tuning them out again, I went to sit under the big tree next to the water. Also, where he sat.

He couldn't hear me creep up on him. Or, maybe he could. But he didn't say anything, or even move. So I expected him to jump when I sat next to his side. But, how can I scare a great Uchiha?

We sat in silence for a little. At first, I thought he hadn't noticed me still. Then, after his hand grabbed at my pinky, I thought he might've been sleeping, just instinctively moving in his sleep.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" he asked me, making me jump at his velvet voice. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine." I sighed. He was too perfect, especially compared to me. "And, I guess the water is okay."

"Not as pretty as someone I know."

"Sakura?" I breathed with jealousy. He laughed at my inquisition, out of either the humor of the question or my jealousy. I couldn't tell.

He looked at me for the first time tonight. "No."

I returned his gaze as he turned away. The stream was shining on his face, even under the clouds. He was so beautiful and so......perfect.

"Um, then who is it? Ino? Temari? Tenten? Hinata? Kurenai? Anko?" The desperation in my voice was obvious. It was sad obvious.

"No. You're still completely off."

I put my hands on his shoulders, and shook his body. "WHO??!!"

And she says she doesn't like him.

Yuuki is such a liar, ain't she, Chiro?

Yes, ma'am, she is.

Lol. We're so nice.

Difference between telling the truth and being mean.

So true.

Sasuke guffawed at my gesture. He bent over laughing so hard. I'd never seen him this happy. It made me so......ecstatic. An odd feeling for someone like me.

"This is really driving you crazy?"

Tears started swelling from my eyes. I saw his expression change; first in his eyes, then his smile turned to a frown. And his whole face followed.

"You," he mouthed.

My whole face went into total shock, as did my body. I went numb everywhere. "S-s-s-s-s-s...." I couldn't even stutter his name. He stared up at the sky, but I didn't turn from his face.

"Yuuki......."

The rain started falling. I hadn't noticed until now, but my iPod was still playing. I quickly rushed to turn it off before it got ruined. Sasuke seemed to notice.

"I love this song," he said as he stood up with an outstretched arm. "Wanna dance?"

"But the rain will ruin my iPod...."

He took it from my hands, and fidgeted with the case. "Waterproof mean anything?"

"Oh.....my bad..."

"C'mon. Let's dance. Please?" And then those chibi eyes came; I couldn't resist. I grabbed his hand, and hepulled me up.

We were slow-dancing to the same song I had been listening to before. I must've had it on repeat, I guess.

Sasuke took my iPod, and thrust it in his pocket. I gave him a puzzled look, as if asking, "How can we dance now?"

He answered my unspoken question by singing the song. I listened to his voice in astonishment. He paused abruptly during my favorite part.

"I love you, Yuuki."

"I lo-" That's all I could finish. His lips that I thought would be cold-as was his voice most of the time-were the warmest thing I've ever touched.

When we finished, I rested my head on his chest-once again warmer than I'd imagined-and fell asleep there. We've been inseperatable since. We've been teased many times, but, I say, "Hell!! Do we really care?" No, we don't. We're in love. Love that's hard for anyone to find.


End file.
